Aircraft, much like other vehicles, incorporate an emergency braking system that activates the brakes for long term parking, and for emergency stopping when the principal brake system fails. Such emergency brake systems may be electrically or hydraulically operated, and are well known to those having ordinary skill in the art.
In electrically operated emergency brake systems, an emergency brake command signal (in the form of an analog or digital signal) is generated by an emergency brake lever or handle, and this signal is provided to a brake system control unit (BSCU). The BSCU, based on the signal, commands an electro-mechanical actuator controller (EMAC) to power an actuator. The EMAC, in response to the command from the BSCU, provides electrical power to an actuator of a brake assembly so as to effect a braking force.
Additionally, electrically operated brake systems also include a separate emergency brake control box. The emergency brake control box is configured to control the brake actuators during failure of the primary brake system (e.g., during failure of the BSCU). Typically, such systems are designed to activate all brakes the same amount so as to bring the aircraft to a stop.